


Can't get away!

by JUNGLESLUT101



Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 5
Genre: Angst, Black Judge, Blind Character, F/M, Guilt, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, John is a monster, No Smut, Pregnant Character, Suicide Attempt, Trauma, Unplanned Pregnancy, escaping, failed suicide, my poor character has been through a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 08:07:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30018723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JUNGLESLUT101/pseuds/JUNGLESLUT101
Summary: Jacob always told her "No matter how much you try to hate your child, nature's instincts won't let you, you'll want to protect it and eventually you'll love it"
Relationships: Jacob Seed/Original Female Character(s), Jacob seed/Blind Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Can't get away!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hitchcock_56](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hitchcock_56/gifts).



> So I'm not sure if this is what you asked for Hitchcock_56, but it was the best I could come up with. I hope you enjoy anyway but if this isn't what you wanted you could always give me a little more detail and I will deliver. 🧚🏼♀️🦋🐞✨

Her lungs are on fire as she runs through the woods, no matter what, she can't look back, she won't let him catch her, for the sake of her baby if not herself. 

The chains in her hand is tugging to the right then left so she doesn't go crashing face first in a tree or trip over rocks littered on the forest ground. A little stem catches her ankle, sending her flying forward before hitting the floor. Her lungs seem to run out of Oxygen in that moment, no matter how greedily she tries to gulp down air it just won't get through. She scratches at her throat and feels like her heart might explode. 'Fuckkk this isn't good for the baby' is the first thing she thinks. 

Next to her Zeus sprints to her side whining as he checks her for any severe injury before checking her belly, to make sure the baby is alright. The black wolf licks her face, encouraging her owner to get up. Her breathing is somewhat back to normal but her heart is still dangerously beating. She pats around the dirt, to feel for her Zeus's chain but she can't find it. "Zeus chain" she commands sternly and in seconds the wolf comes back with his chain in his mouth and guides it to her hand. "Good boy, find river" Zeus waits for his owner to get up before he guides her through the dark woods.

Having one of your senses taken away is so fucking difficult, especially when you're in a goddamn war. The memory of John's thumbs halfway through her eye sockets still sends her trembling not that it got any better after that. The Oldest brother took her in, since she was his lover before the war began. He corrupted her mind, he made her crave him physically and she hated him for that, she hated herself for that, for making her body mold to his, as if they were one person. He fucked her everyday and not a single protest was heard from her because she craved him. She was solely dependent on him, for her foods, for her showers and everything else. Sometimes she was glad she was blind cause she wouldn't be able to see his face as he fucked into her, or fed her and showered her. A couple months after, she started getting nauseous, throwing up her guts all over the place. At first they both thought it was food poisoning or maybe they didn't want to believe the reality.She Was Pregnant! The fuck he expected, fucking her raw, a couple times everyday.

There were many times were she begged for death rather than having a child with the cold hearted son of a bitch, Jacob Seed. And one day after months of trying to find a way to get rid of the monster in her womb, the perfect opportunity came knocking. Jacob finally left her alone, he locked her in his room to tend to some business. She thought hard and long before she worked up the courage to find the balcony window and open it. It didn't sound to bad to jump down from the eight storey room. Again another reason she didn't hate being blind, as she got up on the railing, she didn't feel scared because she couldn't see her way downs right to her death, but her luck was cut short, she didn't hear when he came back to his room or the pleads to get down, because it didn't get past her loud heart beat in her ear, untill it was to late. He caught her, just as she decided to let go and relax her muscles. But before she could fall forward, his big arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her inside. He held her tight to his chest where his own heart beat was pounding furiously, threatening to break free from his ribcage. No matter how much she hated him, she needed someone to hold on to that day and cry. He couldn't admit it but he has never been this scared in his life as he saw his pregnant lover so ready to finally let go and it was his fault, just because he couldn't protect her.

She blamed him and hit him while her hollow blind eyes shed tears upon tears, he let her do it because he felt guilty for what he and his family have done to a young soul who was just doing what she thought was right and that day he confessed his guilt, his wrong doings and how he wished he could turn back time to back when things between them were simpler, but he couldn't and time was going forward wether they liked it or not. They both shed tears together, hers were loud and filled with pain, his was quiet yet filled with so much hate and guilt. After that day there wasn't a second where he left her alone, he always took her everywhere he went as he saw her stomach expand bigger and bigger, he also gave her one of his best trained black judge for her guidance and emotional support.

Jacob always told her "no matter how much you try to hate your child, nature's instincts won't let you, you'll want to protect it and eventually you'll love it" and of course he was right, no matter how much she tried to hate the thing that has been growing in her womb for the past 6 months made by the monster who ruined her life, she just couldn't, and the need to protect it was far more greater than the hate.

Zeus came to a sudden stop, making her trip over herself. Zeus growled lowly in his throat indicating that a threat was near as she got up to her feet, and before she knew it, she was wrapped around that old warm arm that she hated yet craved.  
"you tried to take my child from me again" he snarled in her ears. "How many times do I have to show you that you CAN'T! Take my family away from me, YOU CAN'T GET AWAY." Her blind eyes started moving around frantically as he spoke, the tears were already running down her cheeks. From in front of her Zeus had started to howl and growl for Jacob to get his hands off his owner. "Zeus sit" Jacob demanded, the dog complied quickly and she cursed loudly at the dog being loyal to both of them. "Are you hurt?" He asked after a minute of shallow breathing. She shook her head and he released a deep sigh of relief. "Your brow has split open and I can see bruises forming all over your body already. The fuck were you thinking risking my baby's life for your own damn ignorance." she snorts and he gets irritated. "Find something funny?"

"Just like you said Jacob, it's a mother's nature to protect her child from threats and you and your family are a huge threat to my baby. I will do anything to get it to safety "

"IT'S SAFE WITH US!" He growls and his hands tighten around her instinctively

"SAFE, SAFE? From you psychopaths? Your brother killed a fucking infant and it's safe to leave another infant around him, and the sadistic fuck will probably dig his thumbs in my baby's eye sockets JUST BECAUSE HE FEELS LIKE IT AND YOU THINK THAT IS SAFE!" She sobs as her body shake with anger and fear against his chest. "And you. You are so fucking broken that you will corrupt anyone and everyone you lay your eyes upon. DO YOU REALLY WANT TO BREAK YOUR CHILD TOO!"

"WHAT THE FUCK YOU WANT ME TO DO TO MAKE IT RIGHT, HOW MANY FUCKING TIMES DO I HAVE TO SAY IM SORRY, IF I COULD'VE CHANGED THE PAST I FUCKING WOULD BUT I CAN'T! So tell me what you want me to do to make it right."

"You can't do anything Jacob because the damage is already done, no matter what you do or say I will always hate your gut and I will make sure my child does the same. So do whatever the fuck you want with me, don't give a shit if you kill me, torture me cause whatever you try it will only make my hate for you deeper." Her tears has dried upon her soft cheeks and she couldn't help but let out another loud wail.

"Don't say that pup, please I don't want my child hating me, we were happy before remember. Before all of this, I know you were."

"That was before I found out you killed and tortured innocent people just because you claim they're weak. And you're right, I was happy, very happy for the first time in my miserable life and I loved you, you know. So fucking much, but you took that away. You let your brother torture me for no fucking reason AND YOU JUST FUCKING WATCHED!"

"You helped the deputy kill faith pup, don't act so innocent. You yourself tried to kill me. The bullet almost hit my spine, I can't feel 60 percent of my left leg because of that. You see me as the bad guy in your story and I don't blame you but you shouldn't see yourself as the good guy honey. The things you've done to innocent people, to people who's kids are now orphans because you thought you were doing the right thing. Hate me as much as you want but know the things I've done was all for a reason, for the better good, but everything you've done was just to hurt me." She hated how everything he said was true.  
"I'll do whatever you want me to do, but there's is no way in hell I'm letting you go with my kid, I don't want you or my kid to hate me but if you try to run away from me again, before my baby is born I won't hesitate to condition your mind darling. Just give me my kid and you can do whatever you want, hell you can leave and I won't stop you, I won't force you to stay even if I want you to."

"I want far away from your family and people, somewhere peaceful. I don't want anyone knowing I exist same goes for my kid. And I don't want you to raise my kid alone. It's yours as much as it is mine" he could do that. Leave in peace with his family without anyone knowing of their existence.

"Of course,honey. I can do that."

**Author's Note:**

> As always my request are open darlings and a kudos won't hurt 😽💕


End file.
